


【EC】Spying

by DCC222



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 查尔斯在任务中遇到了前男友预警：女装查哎，写出来就是没有脑的香，我菜到抓地呜呜呜
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	【EC】Spying

**Author's Note:**

> 黑凤凰一周年了呜呜呜呜呜！他们最终复婚也一周年了，入坑太晚，但我还爱他们

宴会上的灯光不算太明亮，只是带着一点点淡淡的香槟色，这样贵客们就不至于会觉得身边女士们的珠宝反射出来的光芒太过于刺眼。查尔斯站在灯光的边缘，手里拿着一杯红酒，宝石蓝色的眼睛眼波流转，小礼服是象牙白色的，裙子长度只盖住大腿一半，上半身也露出了小半个光裸的脊背和肩膀。还有披散下来的棕栗色卷发，再配上一双突出小腿线条的小高跟，让他——也许现在应该说是“她”——整个人都透出一股美丽精致、但又不咄咄逼人的柔和光彩。

现在没人会怀疑他是一位举止优雅、漂亮迷人的淑女，即使他其实是一个如假包换的男人。查尔斯·泽维尔，一个优秀的间谍，今夜的任务是窃取一份至关重要的文件，而目标人物此刻就在会场里。

这当然不是什么单纯的社交场。在场的每一个人身上或多或少都带着点非法交易的嫌疑，简直可以说是违禁品的展销会，他知道这些表面上有头有脸、规规矩矩的商人在谈论的不是军火就是那些混在面粉里运进来的小粉末。

“目标在九点钟方向。”微型耳麦里传来同伴的提醒，查尔斯转过身，状似无意地轻轻将头发撩到脑后，露出脖颈和半边脸颊——当然不可能是无意，他的每一个动作、包括身上这身装扮，都是为了吸引目标人物而精心设计和揣摩过的。这不是一次容易的任务，目标为人小心谨慎，滴酒不沾，资料只会存放在随身带着的U盘里，是一个难搞的角色。不过……只要是人类就有弱点，目标喜好女色，尤其偏好那些蓝眼睛、皮肤白皙的对象，而查尔斯的女装完美地契合这一点：他骨架不大，只要穿上遮挡胯骨的裙子，再修饰一下脸型，就是目标最喜欢的类型。不仅如此，他还能在得手之后马上恢复男装来避人耳目，是这次任务的完美人选，他现在唯一要做的就是勾引目标，然后趁目标把他带去房间的时候一击得手。

果然，目标盯着他看了几秒，停止了谈话，从侍者托盘里拿上一杯酒，向他走了过来。一切都很顺利，查尔斯想着，习惯性地观察着四周——正当他抬起脸，打算对目标露出一个迷人的微笑的时候，他的目光扫到了旁边的一个身影，差点把手里的酒都撒了。他脸色马上“刷”地变白，一瞬间连后脖颈都起了一层薄薄的冷汗，依靠着受过严苛训练的临场反应才没有当场拔腿而逃。

查尔斯刚才所有的注意力都放在了目标身上，以至于他都没能第一时间认出这个人……对方正靠在一边与别人闲谈，余光却一直不动声色地盯着自己，也不知道看了多久。那个男人穿着笔挺的、被熨烫整齐的西装和马甲，那双淡绿的眼睛充满探究、似笑非笑，头发比起上次见面的时候好像剪短了一些，被服服帖帖地梳在脑后，但还是他最熟悉的金咖色。

妈的，那个人他化成灰都认得。是艾瑞克·兰谢尔！

“查尔斯，你怎么回事，为什么离开既定地点？目标都快上钩了！”瑞雯的声音从耳机里传来，“你没发现他看你的眼神都发直了吗？”

“艾瑞克也在！就在旁边！”查尔斯有些气急败坏地小声说，快步走到窗边，和艾瑞克拉开距离，脑子里疯狂拉响警报，如果说这个会场里有谁能认出他的真实身份，那无疑就是艾瑞克——他分手一年多的前男友。

该死，自己怎么就忘了他也是个该死的军火商？？

在这样的场合和前男友蓦然重逢并不是什么有趣的事情，特别是在他们大吵一架分手之后就完全从对方的生活里消失了的情况下。当然，他是间谍，有一百万种方法快速消失，但艾瑞克也不见得有来找过他。他宁愿自己穿着睡衣出门丢垃圾的时候遇到对方和新欢在一起，也不要在这个时候遇到艾瑞克……查尔斯在心里快速盘算着，表面上还是一副云淡风轻的模样，任务失败不是最糟糕的后果，最糟糕的是他身份暴露之后很可能无法全身而退——问题在于，天杀的艾瑞克·兰谢尔到底有没有认出他？

“瑞雯，你先去撤离地点，如果他认出我的话就马上启动撤退计划。在此之前我会想办法再接近一次目标。”

“OK，你自己小心。Out。”优秀的女特工干脆利落，马上就收了信号，这种时候分秒必争，查尔斯相信他的搭档会想办法确认他的脱身路线，就像之前的每一次任务一样。他必须再尝试一次，这是一个千载难逢的机会，今夜之后目标就会带着他们想要的文件飞到另一个半球去了。

耳麦那边安静下来，信号暂时中断，“间谍小姐”整理了一下表情，环顾四周，再次和目标对上了眼神。他这次主动迎了上去，余光注意着艾瑞克的动静，很好，他好像没在这边。

“美丽的女士，你刚才为什么要跑呢？我还以为是我吓到你了。”目标自诩幽默地上来搭讪，目光不停地在查尔斯胸口和锁骨来回转着，“可以请你喝一杯酒吗？你叫什么名字？”

“我叫克莱尔。我只是我觉得我们可以找个人少一些的地方说话，不是吗？”查尔斯眨眨眼睛，一边回以甜美的微笑，一边在心里对自己说要冷静，艾瑞克未必会认出他，自己的变装和假声应该都很完美，只要离他远远的……

“如果你愿意的话，也许我们可以单独喝，再聊聊天。”目标听了查尔斯的话，又靠近了一些，暗示的意味很明显，“我房间里有不少好酒。”

“为什么不呢？”间谍咬着嘴唇，他知道自己做什么表情是最好看的，这是间谍迷惑人的第一招。

“酒会结束之后，我在这里等你。”

男人还有一些生意要谈，递给他一张房卡，眼神露骨粘腻得让人感到不舒服，查尔斯却笑着接了过来，将它放到了自己的手包里。他现在已经得到了想要的，只需要找个地方躲起来直到酒会结束，远离那个不稳定因素——

“克莱尔，嗯？”

但事情就是不会如他所愿。一个令查尔斯汗毛倒竖的低沉嗓音就在他背后响起，即使一年多没有听到这个声音，间谍还是能马上认出它的主人。

上帝啊，今天一定是他的off day。

“这位先生，我不认识你，直呼刚见面的淑女的名字是不礼貌的。”查尔斯冷汗直冒，转过身，尽力让自己的表情不要太扭曲，不动声色地确认着逃跑路线。虽然他真的不想承认，但他好不容易才快要忘记这个人，可不想在任务中因为艾瑞克而出什么差错。

这边是会场的角落，很容易被人忽视，旁边就是一个供人透气的小阳台，也许可以从那里脱身……这家伙到底是怎么不声不响地就跟过来的？

“淑女。”艾瑞克好像是觉得这个称呼有些好笑，用一种调侃的眼神上下打量着间谍的肩膀和裸露的小腿，饶有兴趣地拿起一缕他的假发，在手指间绕了绕，突然上前一步，伸手去摸他的耳垂。

“你干什么！你——”

查尔斯一个躲闪不及，对方轻车熟路地在他耳后摸到了那根不易被发现的耳麦线。艾瑞克将他的耳麦拉了出来，在他眼前晃了两下，声音沉了下去：“我大概能猜到你在干什么，还是以前的老勾当，对吧？查、尔、斯。”军火商一字一句地说，语气笃定，“你以为我会认不出你吗？如果我告诉刚才的那个人你到底是谁，你觉得会发生什么呢？”

艾瑞克一点一点地靠过来，直到他退到了小阳台的门口。查尔斯闭了闭眼，瞬间褪去了刚才的无害，突然反手给了逼近他的人一个肘击，艾瑞克好像知道他会有这招似的，用手掌一挡，间谍脚下一个不稳，两人一起跌进了小阳台里面。

“揭发我对你有什么好处吗？”间谍见身份已经暴露，也不再演戏，他干脆放弃了假声，压低声音咬牙切齿地说，“不过是分个手，也没到这个地步——”

小阳台空间不大，但也足够两个人活动，艾瑞克却借着刚才的姿势把他压到栏杆上，听到这句话，脸色一沉，伏在他耳边说：“我很高兴你还记得这件事，看来我不要点好处是不行了。不想我揭发你的话，不如试试贿赂我？”

还没等查尔斯咀嚼这句话的深意，军火商就一口咬住了他的耳朵，手也摸上了他的侧腰，在那里似有似无地抚弄，熟悉的触感让查尔斯呼吸都掉了一拍，猛地抓住那只捣乱的手：“你……你别太得意了，要是被人发现艾瑞克·兰谢尔正在对一个不认识的女士图谋不轨……”

“真的吗，你不认识我？在床上的时候可不是这样的。”艾瑞克的气息喷在他的耳后，语调逐渐变得暧昧，但查尔斯就是没办法躲开，“我来提醒你一下……你喜欢我吸你的胸口，每次我这么做的时候，你总是硬得很快。”

艾瑞克故意摸了摸他的胸部，间谍不算是很瘦的类型，用瑞雯的话来说就是“看上去肉肉的”，特别是胸口，只要用一点技巧往中间拢就能堪堪挤出两团软肉，再加上特殊假体的掩饰，看上去也是一对小巧可爱的奶子。

“别、别……”查尔斯的抗议被军火商故意放得低沉又磁性的声音堵了回去，他想推开艾瑞克，但对方死死将他压在粗糙的石制栏杆和自己之间，还妄图用膝盖顶开他夹紧的大腿——现在他可是穿着裙子，下身只有一层薄薄的安全裤和内裤。

“你还喜欢我亲你的脖子，如果同时再摸摸屁股的话，你马上就会迫不及待地缠住我的腰，就像这样。”罪魁祸首在他耳边轻笑，手指一探就从挂着白色蕾丝的裙摆下面伸了进去，摸了一圈他的胯骨，落在了被礼服裙遮挡的臀瓣上，重重地捏了一把，又轻轻地揉弄起来。

就算他们两个分手时吵得再厉害，查尔斯也不得不承认艾瑞克在床上和自己的契合度简直高到不可思议，以至于这一年以来他给自己做的每次手活都不尽兴，即使高潮也只是潦草地射出来而已。他紧紧拉着最后的一点理智让自己不要主动迎合后面肆虐的那只手，用发着颤的声音说：“不要这样，艾瑞克……求你了……”

查尔斯已经快被摸硬了，世界上不会有第二个人比面前这个家伙更知道怎样才能勾起他的欲望——但现在不是一个好时机，先不说他没有和前男友做爱的习惯，他要是在这种情况下兴奋起来就真的糟糕了。

当然，他们两个不是没有吵着吵着就吵到床上去过，那种时候艾瑞克就更喜欢折腾他，不过通常他只要用上这个语气，眼睛再湿一点，艾瑞克马上就会心软，之后反而会更加温柔。他得抓住对方犹豫的一瞬间，趁现在还有机会逃跑……

然而这次百试百灵的计策却没能生效。艾瑞克将他的假发撩起来，细细地啃咬着他的脖颈，突然重重一吸，一只腿就强硬地插进了查尔斯的膝盖间，上好的西装布料贴着他光裸的大腿来回摩擦，军火商扳过他的脸，虚虚地在他唇上摩挲，将吻未吻：“我之前一直没和你说过……其实你越哭我就越想操你。”

“艾瑞克·兰谢尔，你就是个混蛋！”穿着女装的间谍看起来更加娇小，口红被擦掉了一些，皱着眉头，膝盖都被磨得发抖，小裙子的下摆也被他自己硬起来的阴茎顶得高高的。

“多谢夸奖，‘小姐。’”军火商故意加重了最后一个单词的语气，把他的内裤拽了下来，任由它掉到膝盖上，却并不急着去摸裸露的性器，而是从裙子底下收回手，隔着布料握住了他，开始缓缓地上下撸动，“但你喜欢混蛋，不是吗？”

夜风吹过，按理来说应该有些凉，但查尔斯却被激得全身发热。艾瑞克一边套弄他一边用膝盖又深又重地磨弄他的会阴，没几下布料顶端就透出一点深色的水渍，高跟鞋让他站立不稳，双腿完全失去了力气，整个人往下坠，不得不把体重全部交给让他变成这样的罪魁祸首。

“真的不、不行……嗯、啊……会把裙子射脏的……”

这下查尔斯是真的在求饶了，他的身体已经擅自开始迎合，一年以来所有被强压又隐秘的情感开始在脑中和胸口翻滚，他忍不住用发抖的指尖伸下去碰了碰艾瑞克的腿间，发现对方也早已经硬到蓄势待发，把西装裤撑起一个弧度。

“怎么，你那么想念它吗？”之前对他说过最温柔情话的性感薄唇现在却只会吐出恶劣的语句，军火商不但没躲，还故意挺胯顶了顶他的手心，硬物的温度好像隔着衣物都能将他烫伤，“我倒是挺想念它操进你这张漂亮的嘴里的画面。”

说完，艾瑞克像是要提醒他什么似的，用指腹慢慢划过查尔斯的唇瓣，再用膝盖重重一顶，趁着他喘息的空挡将食指伸了进去，扫过他的舌头和牙床，很有些暗示意味。

“唔嗯……呜……”

查尔斯被手指搅得没办法说话，弱点又落入敌手，眼眶都红了——就一激动就容易眼角变湿这一点来说，他实在是不像是个间谍。等艾瑞克终于满意地撤出手指，他的口红早就掉得差不多了，但是嘴唇却比刚才更红润，来不及咽下的津液随着手指的动作从嘴角流下，再被许久未见的爱人擦拭干净，就像他们之前常有的、温柔的小动作那样。

被这样的气氛所蛊惑，查尔斯稍微失神了几秒，乖乖趴在对方怀里。他现在一定看上去糟糕透顶，穿着裙子双腿大开，礼服肩带也掉了一边下来挂在手臂上，简直是狼狈不堪。

“你就是世界上最大的混蛋。”他再一次对军火商重复道，声音发颤，猛地一把拉过艾瑞克的衣领就照着他的嘴唇咬了过去，“一年多了，你从来没有联系过我！”

艾瑞克吃痛，但也不恼，反而趁势按住了他的后脑勺，将自己的唇紧贴了上去。

这是这一年以来，查尔斯的第一个吻。他迫不及待地迎接对方，任由艾瑞克入侵他的口腔，就像他们一直以来所做的那样——

“我就是。”

这次艾瑞克的语气里没了戏谑，反而柔和了下来，说完这一句就再次吻了过去，查尔斯搂紧了他的脖子，直到快在亲吻里窒息了才被放开。

“我刚才有说过你穿裙子也很好看吗？”

军火商一边说着，一边将查尔斯的裙子推到他腰上，让他完全挺立的性器在夜晚的空气里微微发抖，顶端还正冒出一点点前液。

“这样你的裙子就不会被弄脏了。”

“什……啊！”

艾瑞克再次握住了他，动作温柔但又带着不容拒绝的强硬，先是轻柔地套弄，另一只手也趁机从裙子下摆里探上去，抚过腰侧，再一次揉上了他比平时软得多的胸口。变装的时候查尔斯只是用假体增大了胸部的底围让它们更好聚拢，大部分胸肉都还是他自己的——他开始后悔了，因为艾瑞克在挑开他的bra的时候，看到本不应该那么大的奶子弹出来，嘴角带上了一些玩味的笑意。

“我一直觉得它们被揉一揉就会变得更大，看来是真的。”他将软肉在手掌里挤压成各种形状，还用指缝将乳首夹得立了起来，再用指甲去刮微微陷下去的乳孔，引来查尔斯一声压抑不住的喘息。

艾瑞克的指甲修剪得当，这么做并不会让查尔斯觉得痛，反而让他感觉是羽毛尖不断地在逗弄，胸口的麻痒一直传到下腹，让他忍不住自己挺腰去操艾瑞克的手心，将胸部也往对方手掌里挤。

“啊……艾瑞克……嗯！”

“我说过你喜欢这个的，是不是？”

罪魁祸首毫不留情地责难着乳头和阴茎，就像是要把高潮从查尔斯体内逼出来一般。本来他就比任何人都要熟悉这具身体，轻易就把间谍最后的推拒也变成了急切的渴望，他并没有贴心地延长旧时爱人的享受时间，而是次次都将他逼向极限，配合着膝盖的动作，没几分钟就生生把查尔斯弄得射在了他手上。

而查尔斯仿佛是把间谍应有的警醒混着精液一起射了出去，直到艾瑞克解开皮带掏出早就硬得不行的肉棒，捞着他的膝窝、把他的一只腿挂在手肘上，用他刚才射出来的东西开始拓张他的后穴的时候，查尔斯才回过神来。

“你……不能用这个……！”刚才射过的人根本挣扎不开，只能着急地拍打对方的手臂，艾瑞克挤进他两腿之间，哑着嗓子，查尔斯只在玩情趣使劲诱惑对方又故意不让他碰的时候才听过他这样的声音：“我不想弄疼你，别乱动。”

“这里不行！外面还有人……呜！”

伶牙俐齿的间谍马上就说不出话来了，硬物已经抵上穴口，过去一年当中最多只吃过两根手指的穴肉迫不及待地裹了上去，熟悉又陌生地快感直冲脑门，查尔斯知道他应该拒绝——但是上帝，他没办法骗自己不想念和艾瑞克的性爱。

军火商握住他的胯骨，一寸一寸地往里顶，磨得他又麻又舒服，正当查尔斯身体渐渐放松下来的时候，阳台入口传来一阵说话的声音，让他瞬间绷紧了腰，夹得艾瑞克在里面一声闷哼。

“嗯、呜……慢一点，有人……有人过来了！”

查尔斯的内壁不自觉地绞紧，还没完全顶入的性器反而又硬了一些，他惊恐地发现艾瑞克不但没有停下动作，还顶得越来越重，不留情面地挺胯抵着他向下碾，同时低下头去含他的乳粒，将他的手腕叠起来拉到了头顶。

这就有些过分了，小间谍在床上的时候本来就不太能忍得住声音，许久没有过性爱的身体完全忍耐不住向四肢百骸涌去的快感，只能死死地咬住嘴唇，憋得颤动的睫毛上都挂上了泪珠，直到那根火热的肉棒完全嵌进他的身体里。

“你混蛋……”查尔斯今晚第三次控诉自己的前男友，这次却已经完全软了声调，还被不断地顶弄撞得破破碎碎，脸上身上潮红一片。

艾瑞克实在是对这具身体过熟悉，根本用不着去找就顶到了他的前列腺，每次都狠狠地擦过去，又抵住细细地研磨，好像是被激起了奇妙的胜负心，非得让查尔斯叫出来不可。

“别这样……我忍不住……嗯！轻、轻一点……”查尔斯看上去委屈极了，假发被汗水粘在脸颊上，裙子已经被推到胸口，腿也挂在男人的臂弯里，大腿上还挂着自己的内裤，已经射过的阴茎也被弄得又硬了起来，和他的女装打扮一对比，显得不合时宜又情色无比。

他是该委屈。他本来好好地在执行任务，却莫名其妙遇到了前男友，还被对方抵在外面随时会有人经过的小阳台上操弄得乱七八糟，而艾瑞克甚至还西装笔挺，只是拉开了裤链！羞耻心快把他弄哭了，一边还要注意外面人的动静，每一波快感都被延长成了甜美的折磨，将他逼向高潮的绝路。

“查尔斯，我想听你的声音……”

还好艾瑞克显然也不是看上去那么游刃有余。他一下下将自己嵌进查尔斯身体里，后穴里又湿又暖又滑，好像都快被操熟成他性器的形状，软肉嘬着阴茎又吸又缠，他们实在是太知道该怎么才能给予对方最绝顶的体验了。

“不要了、真的不要了……我受不了了……又、又要……”查尔斯细细地啜泣起来，终于放任自己向艾瑞克求饶——他没被折磨人的欲望弄得不清醒之前绝对不会说这样的话——但是他们分别得实在太久了，全身的细胞都在叫嚣着渴望对方。

艾瑞克又重重顶了几下，把他的尖叫吞进一个深吻里，查尔斯甚至觉得能感到那根肉棒在里面勃动。他下意识地紧紧绞住艾瑞克，对方一声低吼，猛地抽了出来，将他的腿放了下来，将查尔斯再次压向栏杆，拍了拍他的屁股，咬着他的耳朵说：“把腿根夹紧了，我没带套。”

间谍膝盖都被操软了，根本站不稳，只能尽量并拢大腿，靠在艾瑞克身上，抿着嘴唇任由对方握住他的阴茎，再又准确又用力地操进他的腿根里。那里的皮肤实在是太嫩了，性器的温度烫得他浑身一抖，整个人颤得更加厉害，连呼吸都变了调。

“前面……也摸一摸……”

想要再次高潮的欲望像软鞭一般抽打在查尔斯的脊椎上，他急切地请求着身上律动的人，主动去磨蹭对方的小腹。艾瑞克也贴心地将敏感的嫩皮撸下来，指腹划过发红的肉冠，配合着自己操干的动作又急又快地套弄他，将他所有忍不住的呻吟和呜咽都化解在激烈又深刻的吻里。狭窄的小阳台完全被情欲的浪潮所席卷，查尔斯什么都没法想，只有耳边艾瑞克的喘息和腿间摩擦的火热，一年以来被他刻意屏蔽、不愿承认的想念在艾瑞克最后一次重重擦过他囊袋的瞬间随着再也无法忍受的欲望喷薄而出。

艾瑞克最后箍着他又狠又重地插了几下，死死抵着他的腿心也射了出来，精液顺着查尔斯的腿缝流下来，划出黏黏腻腻的痕迹，两个人的腿间都湿得一塌糊涂。阳台上只剩下激情过后的喘息，查尔斯的意识渐渐归位，轻轻地挣动了一下，马上被对方抱得更紧，就像生怕他跑掉一样。

“查尔斯……”刚才还强硬又混蛋的军火商声音轻了下来，鼻息还带着一些高潮之后的火热，就算是还没分手的时候查尔斯都几乎没听过他这样又轻又柔的语气，“我……很想你。没有你的日子比我想象得要难过许多。”

查尔斯被勒得生疼，他默默地回抱着艾瑞克，将脸埋在对方肩膀里，闷闷地回应：“混蛋。”

“是的。”

他被操弄得乱七八糟，衣服和头发都凌乱不堪，性爱的痕迹浸透了他的眼角和嘴唇，但查尔斯竟然觉得他很喜欢这一刻。他们当然还会争吵，还会鸡飞狗跳，但他知道他们注定无法分开。

艾瑞克又静静抱了查尔斯一会儿，终于放开了他，又给他披上外套，拉着他的手，露出了一个有很多牙齿的笑容——通常这个表情代表的是他很开心：“我们走吧。”

间谍一愣，都没反应过来对方在说什么：“去哪里？”

“去我的房间给你清理一下，否则会生病的。”艾瑞克搂住他的肩膀，“而且，你不是要完成任务吗？让我们一起去解决那个。”

他又顿了一顿：“然后再说一说我们两个的问题。”

一个优秀的间谍会在任务开始之前做好各种预备方案，以确保无论遇到什么情况都能够冷静应对——但在任务现场遇到搭档的前男友这种情况显然不在任何一个后备计划里。

瑞雯却一点也不着急，甚至开始对着后视镜补起了妆。等她补完口红，面前的车载电脑弹出一个提示，文件资料通过一条秘密线路穿了过来。瑞雯将它点开来确认了一下，收起化妆包，发动车子，好像已经将自己还处在危险境地的搭档忘到了脑后。

拜托，当然没有。她今天肩负着两个任务，这只是其中之一，别忘了，她可是和查尔斯一样的杰出间谍。

过了几秒，她又听到“叮”的一声，偏过眼睛看了一下提示里跳出的好几个零，打开车窗，心情很好地哼起了歌。

看来那个混蛋军火商还蛮喜欢查尔斯今天的打扮。

在任务现场遇到搭档的前男友是一个意外吗？谁知道呢。


End file.
